noliterrefandomcom-20200214-history
The Blackhammer Commerce Guild
The Blackhammer Commerce Guild is a trade-state located in the Resni Mountain Ranges. It was founded by Gilvak II Blackhammer at the start of the Fourth Age. The Blackhammer Commerce Guild is pretty much the offspring of the old Resni Dominion. After King Gilvak Blackhammer declared himself King of the Resni Dominion, the Dominion was sent into complete chaos. Eventually the Resni Dominion was no more. At the start of the Fourth Age, Gilvak II Blackhammer, son of Gilvak Blackhammer, sought to restore the Resni Dominion to its former glory. So he gathered his armies and marched out on a warpath to conquer all of the Resni Mountain Ranges, but sadly there was another great power growing in the Mountains. Realizing that he wont have a chance against this new power, now called Neo-Nikia, Gilvak II Blackhammer created the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. Under the protection of the Western Trade Alliance, the Blackhammer Commerce Guild has prospered, making many rich and wealthy. The Blackhammer Commerce Guild idolizes Hoggwin, the God of Commerce. This has led to the Mountains of Five becoming the ONLY religion in the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. 'The Guild Elders' The Guild Elders are a group of merchants that rule the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. When Gilvak II Blackhammer founded the Blackhammer Commerce Guild, he appointed 10 of the most wealthy and powerful Dwaven merchants to help rule. When someone becomes a Guild Elder they are required to add "Elder" before their name and are also required to drop their Dynasty name. The government of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild runs much like their predecessor, the Resni Dominion. Whenever they discuss something about the Blackhammer Commerce Guild, they gather in the Guild Hall. An example of a discussion would be: Sanctioning a rival, making and agreement with another nation and so on. One by one, the Guild Elders put forward their point or argument. Once this is done, each of the Elders will cast their vote on which one they think is best. The point or argument that gets the highest amount of votes wins. If a Guild Elder dies, then the Guild Elders will meet in the Guild Hall and vote for another Guild Elder. Elder Girmon Elder Johdir Elder Homnir Elder Dahnom Elder Geldard Elder Forjhir Elder Mangrin Elder Kojher Elder Kojher is probably considered one of the most powerful Elders of them all. He is a skilled engineer, unrivaled in the Blackhammer Commerec Guild, and maybe even in all Vondexa. He is most famed for his amazing work on the construction of the Grand Resni Railroad, a massive Railroad that spans the Resni Mountain Ranges. It increased trade and thus, the Guild prospered. He is also famed for being the leader of the Blackhammer Reconstruction Army, a volunteer army tasked with the reconstruction of Partry. Elder Okram Elder Hogwar Population The population of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild has skyrocketed in the last couple of decades. In the year 2578, the recorded population was at 865,476, in the year 2598, the recorded population was at 874,592. This is a massive change for the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. The population of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild is mainly made up of Dwarves. Humans are not uncommon as they make up about a ninth of the population. Elves and Orcs are very rarely seen in Partry. This is probably due to a historical blood feud between Elves, Orcs, and Dwarves. Resources The Blackhammer Commerce Guild has access to a lot of resources. Most of them are purchased from the markets of other nations, but some are produced in the Blackhammer Commerce Guild's own backyard. The most common resource is Coal. Coal is being mined in the tonnes in the southern mines, most notably in Jastarnia. This massive supply of Coal is providing a lot of money for the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. The second most common resource is Iron. Iron is mainly found in the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range. The third most common resource is Ruby. Ruby is considered a very valuable resource for decoration and adornment. It is found in the heart of Mount Caniceira. The next most common resource is Gold. Although not produced in high quantities, Gold is prized in the markets, making a hefty profit. Then there are Emeralds. Found only near the massive volcano in the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range. Only one tonne of Emeralds have ever been produced in about 100 years, thus it is priceless in the markets. Because food isn't produced in the Blackhammer Commerce Guild, it has to be bought off the market. As there are so many mouths to feed, food has become a valuable commodity in the markets of Partry. Diplomacy The Blackhammer Commerce Guild is doing good in the diplomatic side of things. Most seem happy with the Guild, but one certain nation isn't. In the year 2598, the Guild Elders agreed to a free trade agreement with Emperor Rowan IX of Neo-Camvonia. Relations were good between the two, Neo-Camvonia even joined together with the Blackhammer Commerce Guild to create the Axial Trade Company. Trade prospered between the two. But then a misunderstanding occurred, and hostilities rose. The Guild Elders of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild accused Emperor Rowan IX of backing down from a deal, and broke all pacts with Neo-Camvonia. This led to a Blackhammer Navy blockading the Camvonian port of Kanos. Neo-Camvonia launched its Air force to challenge the Blackhammer Navy. Eventually, the Guild Elders commanded the Blackhammer Navy to return home in order to prevent a war. The Blackhammer Commerce Guild eventually joined the Axial Alliance again as all other nations in Vondexa, except the Empire of Hogni, had joined it. But joining it proved to be a bad choice. After several arguments and insults, the Sanctum and its allies declared war on Neo-Camvonia and all its allies. because the Blackhammer Commerce Guild was part of the Axial Alliance made by Neo-Camvonia, they were considered "allies" of Neo-Camvonia. Thus, the Sanctum declared war on the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. The peace is over, war is here. Regions Mount Caniceira Mount Caniceira is a mountain that stretches approximately 5,327 meters high into the sky. It is located to the north of Partry and is on the eastern coastline of the Resni Mountain Ranges. Although it is officially part of the Abela Mountain Range located just inside Neo-Nikian territory, Mount Caniceira was separated from it due to dispute over who should control it. In the year 2598, the Guild Elders of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild officially put forward the plans for a new scientific laboratory, called the Caniceira Observation Facility. This new facility is to be constructed on the highest peak of Mount Caniceira. The facility will greatly improve the scientific output of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild by about 12%. It should finish construction in the year 2603, 5 years later. Pinheiros Pinheiros is the only entrance to the City of Partry by land. It is located to the northeast of Partry. Anyone who wants to enter or leave Partry by land will have to go through Pinheiros, thus giving it the nickname of "Gateway to Partry". Throughout history, many people have taken advantage of Pinheros's defensible location. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers would die before they get through Pinheiros. In the Third Age, the Gearlock Dynasty took advantage of Pinheiros and founded a city in Partry. During the Great War of the Mountains (Resni Civil War) in the Third Age, the Free States of Solva attempted an invasion on Partry. They were forced to try a naval invasion as marching through Pinheiros would be too dangerous. Even though the Free States of Solva eventually burnt Partry to the ground, they suffered heavy casualties. In the Fourth Age, the Blackhammer Commerce Guild is using Pinheiros as a gateway into Partry. Tollbooths were set up at the entrance forcing all visitors to pay a hefty tax before entering Partry. This has proven to be a very efficient way of collecting gold. Because of this, Pinheiros is generating a third of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild's income. Jastarnia Jastarnia is a group of Mountains south of Partry. It is effectively the "tail" of the larger Fabarrelinho Mountain Range. Jastarnia protects Partry from any invasion from the south as constant storms and large rockfalls prevent anyone using the old mountain paths. Rich deposits of Coal are found in most of the Mountains in Jastarnia. After the founding of the Blackhammer Commerce Guild, geologists were sent out with orders to explore the surrounding Mountains for minerals and resources. An elite group of geologists came across Jastarnia and its rich Coal deposits. Mines were constructed in the thousands to collect all of the Coal. In the year 2598, an estimated 12,000 Coal Mines were being used at their maximum efficiency. This vast supply of Coal has also led to a Steampunk Revolution which sparked a craze for Steampunk. Fabarrelinho Fabarrelinho is the largest Mountain Range inside Blackhammer Commerce Guild territory. It is located to the east of Partry. It is assumed that there is over 200 Mountains in the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range. The actual number of how much Mountains there are is unknown as no one has been bothered to count them all. The Fabarrelinho Mountain Range provides a barrier between Neo-Nikia and the Blackhammer Commerce Guild. Everyone that has tried to cross the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range has never been heard of ever again. So it is best to not try and cross it. Legends say that there are massive giants made of stone, commonly called Mountain Giants. lurking in the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range. The most notable feature of the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range is the massive volcano at the heart of the Mountain Range. Everyday it constantly spits out ash and the occasional molten rock. Alvisquer Alvisquer is one of the few forests in the Resni Mountain Ranges. It is located to the north of the Fabarrelinho Mountain Range and to the east of Pinheiros. Alvisquer is mainly made up of Pine Trees but it isn't uncommon for the odd Oak or Spruce to appear. Since the start of the First Age, Alvisquer has been a provider of wood for many civilizations in the Resni Mountain Ranges. The Gearlock Dynasty, the original inhabitants of Partry, depended on the wood from Alvisquer for industry and construction. Most of the City of Partry was made up of wood, 87% to be precise. All of it came from Alvisquer. This was a mistake as the Free States of Solva burnt Partry to the ground in the Great War of the Mountains. The southernmost part of Alvisquer is charred from the fires of a Dragon. In the Third Age, King Ironfoot the Brave (founder of the Resni Dominion) was marching his army of 10,000 Dwarven Warriors through Alvisquer when a gigantic Dragon attacked. The battle was disastrous for the Dwarves as the Dragon unleashed its fiery breath. King Ironfoot the Brave eventually took the Dragon down, though how he did it remains a mystery. The battle left behind a charred and burnt forest. The Grand Resni Railroad The Grand Resni Railroad is a massive railroad that travels throughout the Resni Mountain Range, connecting the Blackhammer Commerce Guild with Neo-Nikia. The idea to construct a railroad throughout the Resni Mountain Range came from Elder Johdir in a race to compete with the Neo-Camvonian Empire. In the year 2598, the plan was approved by the Guild Elders, but before the construction could go ahead, they needed approval from Neo-Nikia. The leader of Neo-Nikia liked the idea so construction began without delay. The railroad would start in the City of Partry. It would travel through Pinheiros and into the Neo-Nikian Empire. The railroad would split up several times, connecting the cities of Bodyke, Aglish, Taum, Kerloge, Bodorfa, Patmos, Gilye, Dernbach, Urs, Serigour, Malons, Cordiron, and Ricros. The cities of Parapotamos, Nikia, Orin, and Nota were not connected to the Grand Resni Railroad due to political issues.